


Sweet Cravings

by cry_silver



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Baker Derek, Barista Cora, Blind Date, Derek's ass had magical properties, Everyone fails at dating, Except Laura Erica and Lydia, F/M, First Dates, Hales own Bakery/Cafe, His booty brings people together, M/M, seriously, waitress laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cry_silver/pseuds/cry_silver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia sets Stiles up with Isaac, the best friend of her own best friend. The dates not a disaster...but neither have any interest in each other. In fact, Stiles has trouble concentrating with sexy baker guy walking around, and Isaac seems too distracted by the snarky barista. </p><p>The duo begin to suspect this was exactly what their manipulating best friends where planning, especially when they find out their head waitress is none other than the infamous Laura Hale, who as it turns out, bears an unhealthy interest in her younger siblings sex lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Cravings

Stiles hasn’t had a relationship since high school. Even then, he has only ever had one. It was with his family friend, Heather, and ended after he came out. She had been supportive though and every time he went back to Beacon Hills, he would catch up with her and perv at all the guys they see.

She understood it was hard to date when you were gay. For one, you don’t know if the guy you were hitting on his straight or gay. Sure he could go to all the gay clubs Danny seems to be intent on dragging him to, but they rarely ever want a relationship. And while Heather was understand of his plight, his other best friend and former obsession was not. 

In fact it was under Lydia’s disapproving glare that he found himself at the Hot as Hale Café, sitting opposite his blind date, Isaac. They sat in silence as the waitress, who reminded him suspiciously of Lydia, brought them their cake; Red Velvet for him, Salted Caramel for Isaac. Isaac seem nice, but the problem was there was just no chemistry between the two.

“So how do you know Erica?” He asked, not handling silence well.

“Well, uh…we both went to the hospital a lot as kids. She erm…she had epilepsy…” He replied and Stiles noticed that he never gave his reason for being there.

“Bummer. I also spent a lot of my childhood at the hospital too. I was um…visiting my mum.” The last part came out as nothing more than a whisper. 

“How do you know Lydia?” Isaac asked as another long silence dragged out.

“I was the only one in high school who could give her a run for her money. We never really hung out than, but when she found out I was coming to New York for uni as well, she insisted that we share an apartment instead of slumming it in Dorms. When she offered to cover more in rent, I ended up caving.” If Stiles had known that she would use it as an excuse to meddle with his life…well he probably would still have chosen the apartment, which was more homely than he could ever make a dorm room.

To keep himself busy during another lull in the conversation, Stiles took a sip of few bites of his cake. He caught sight of the baker exiting the kitchen to restock the shelf of fresh steaming pastries…and damn was his mouth watering at the sight. Oh and the Pastries look pretty scrumptious too. Before his mind could drift too much, he drew his attention back to the sate he was neglecting, only to find him making sexy eyes with the barista. Isaac seemed to have the same thought as Stiles, if only a few seconds late. He blushed guiltily, and Stiles was beginning to see a way out of this.

“So Eric told me you were studying Pre-med at Columbia. Liking it there?” Isaac asked so shyly that Stiles felt so bad. He was really trying despite how obvious it was that they would never be more than friends.

“Yeah, it’s great. My Dad’s pretty proud, I’m the first Stilinski to make it to University, let alone get a free ride to an Ivy League one. He and my mother met when they were really young and settles in Beacon Hills.” Stiles replied, not even noticing the soft genuine smile that graced his face until he saw Isaac's face drop when he mentioned his father.

“Oh yea that’s great. Any idea what you want to be when graduate?”

“I would like to become an ME. My dad’s the Sheriff and I always used to help out with cases he got stuck on. He said I was better than half the Deputies he had on staff. What about you? You studying?”

“Yea at NYU. I’m not even sure what I want to major in. That and the fact I had to drop my load to part time so I could pick up more shifts! Rents a bitch.”

“Boy do I ever! Even with a full scholarship and working park time, I wouldn’t be able to afford everything if Lydia wasn’t footing majority of the bills. It’s just me and my dad, and we aren’t rolling in money like Lydia and her Boyfriend.”

He took another sip of his coffee when he locked eyes with their waitress, who was staring at them intently, while typing something into her phone. When her eyes meet Stiles’ she doesn’t look away, in fact she just smirks. A 100% Lydia smirk. Sufficiently creped out, Stiles focus his attention back to Isaac. Or he would have he his gaze hadn’t flown over to the baker from earlier, bent over the counter, and his arse fully in the air as he was reaching for something in their waitress’ grasp, whose eyes and smirk was trained solely on Stiles. The sight was enough to make Stiles choke.

Of course this is Stiles we are talking about, so not only did his face turn red from his struggles, but his pretty sure he felt coffee come up through his nose. He was mortified but too busy still trying to get air back in his lungs to do anything about it. Isaac ever the gentleman, rush to hand Stiles his napkin. Unfortunately it was under Stiles’ coffee, which promptly spilt all over his lap.

With air finally in his lungs, he wipes his nose with Isaac’s offered napkin and stand up to assess the damage. He maybe have stood up a little too quickly, and ended up with his feet tangles up with the legs of his chair, and on the ground. Apparently, he fought his chair, and the chair won. Such was his life. Isaac stares at him wide eyed and frozen, unsure of himself and he hears their waitress cackle. Fucking cackle.

“Here, let me take show you were the bathroom is so we can clean you up.” A deep voice says beside him, offering a hand out to help him up. Stiles takes the hand, and hope his day couldn’t get any worse by having the stranger fall on top of him. Thankfully he seemed strong enough to pull Stiles up. Stiles looked up and was shocked to see the cute baker, whose arse had caused all of this in the first place.

“Goddamn it Laura! Stop laughing.” His saviour/the baker growled at the waitress as he led Stiles to the men’s room. 

It wasn’t until the baker who introduced himself as Derek was half way through trying to get out the coffee stain did it click.

“Wait did you say that waitress’s name was Laura?”

“You mean my sister? Yes. Why?” 

“Because I’m pretty sure Lydia knows that my type is not innocent angel faced Isaac, and more ‘I’m going to rip your throat out with my teeth’ bad boy who is a giant teddy bear on the inside like you.” Stiles said eyeing Derek up and down. He was too far in his rant to even acknowledge he said the last two words out loud. “And I think Erica knows that Isaac is not into hyperactive spaz’s like me and more into snarky baristas who could probably eat him for breakfast.”  
“That’s my other sister,” Derek interrupts, but Stiles is too caught up in his revelation to notice.

“And Lydia and Erica’s other best friend is a girl names Laura who is just and sounds just as conniving as they are. And I sure that waitress was spying on our date!” 

“And that waitress has an unhealthy interest in me and Cora’s love life.” Derek added. Yep this had his sister’s name written all over it. And apparently Lydia’s….and Erica’s…whoever they are.  
Laura chose that moment to pop her head through the bathroom door. 

“Lydia says: only you Stiles. Only you could you could fail so spectacularly that I almost pissed my pants in the middle of this law lecture.” Laura says and Stiles groans. She than turns her attention to her brother and adds, “Damn baby bro, that’s one powerful ass you go there.”

 

3 months later:

Stiles thanked the magic of Derek’s ass…multiple times a day. He even went as far as to tell Derek that he suspects it has magical properties after admitting what made him choked that day. Derek questioned his choice in men.

Isaac thanked both Derek’s ass and Stiles’ general in-coordination, daily for his relationship with his new girlfriend Cora.

Once a month, all four of them plus Jackson, Jordan and Boyd would meet up for what they liked to call “support group for dealing with Erica, Laura and Lydia on a daily basis”.


End file.
